


Purgatory's Baby/ Body Swap

by FromEarpToHaught



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Body Swap, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22746760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromEarpToHaught/pseuds/FromEarpToHaught
Summary: Wayhaught Week/ Body SwapBaby? Wynonna gently peeked over her arm, studying Nicole as she laid against the headboard. The woman’s eyes were soft, gently looking her over with a sweet smirk to match. The brunette could practically barf.Wynonna Swaps Body with a pregnant Waverly.
Relationships: WayHaught, WyDolls, wyndolls
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	Purgatory's Baby/ Body Swap

**Who doesn't love a good body swap?**

Wynonna couldn’t pinpoint the reason her body ached all over. She knew it was early in the morning, her eyes closed and breathing normal. If she had to guess she’d say that she was pregnant all over again because that’s exactly what it felt like. As if there was so much pressure right in her mid section and there was nothing she could do about it.

The once quiet space was slowly filled with a voice she knew so well. The brunette groaned, feeling around the bed for something to toss at Nicole, not even sure why the woman would be in her room in the first place.

“Maddie…” Nicole let the name drift into the air as Wynonna felt warmth near her hand. She was sure she wasn’t still sleeping with Dolls and even if that was the case, why was that ginger in her room? She forced her eyes open, the blinding morning light stinging them, her hand dropping to her face. “Baby did I wake you?”

_Baby?_ Wynonna gently peeked over her arm, studying Nicole as she laid against the headboard. The woman’s eyes were soft, gently looking her over with a sweet smirk to match. The brunette could practically barf.

“Save it for Waverly you…” As the eldest Earp spoke, her own voice taking her by surprise, Nicole’s brow furrowed. Wynonna quickly shot up.

“Whoa, whoa, take it easy.” The taller woman reached for her as the brunette pulled back. Her gaze falling towards the round belly attached to her.

“Oh. My. God.” She whispered slowly, pausing between the words as Nicole shifted against the mattress.

“Waves, you okay?”

“Okay?” The brunette faced the redhead as she adorned a worried expression. “I’m a giant cheeseburger harboring a smaller cheeseburger. I didn’t sign up for this. And where’s Waver…..” The eldest Earp stopped speaking, her own body fighting the panic which arose in her. She knew she’d fall into sickness if she stayed worked up like that. “What I meant to say was… I need to find Wynonna.” Out of everything she could be cursed with in Purgatory, she never knew swapping bodies was ever a thing. And with her baby sister no less.

“Wynonna’s still out. Do you want me to grab you something to eat or…”

“No.” Wynonna answered in Waverly’s sweet voice. “I just think I should relax for a bit.” The brunette pushed herself against the headboard, her mind trying to decipher what was going on.

“Waves…”

“Why were you saying the name Maddie earlier?” Wynonna was trying to distract herself in her sister’s body. The baby sure didn’t like the idea of the swap either because the small form moved back and forth, more than Alice ever had. “Take a chill pill you.” The woman poked her belly. Although she was acting a little out of sorts this morning, Nicole grabbed the book in her lap and showed her.

“Remember we were listing all of our ideas for baby names last night? So I was just looking them over.”

Wynonna by some miracle was actually excited by this revelation. Her sister had been secretive about the baby and the names she would possibly call the newest Earp. With a new calm that overtook her, Wynonna settled herself comfortably against the bed and faced Nicole. She smiled at her, causing the woman to raise her hand and kiss her palm.

“Lets go over them again, shall we?” The eldest Earp folded her hands over her protruding belly, taking slow breaths as the baby inside finally settled down. Although she was in Waverly’s body, she held her own curiosity.

“Uh sure. So, Maddie was one.”

“Like the blacksmith?” Wynonna in Waverly’s body asked. “Nope.”

“But last night you…”

“Nope. Scratch that one out.”

“O-kay.” Nicole tilted her head, willing to do whatever to keep her lover satisfied. “There was also Charlotte.”

“That sounds pretty close to Charlie.”

“That’s what you wanted, remember?” The redhead studied the names before she was told to continue. “Pamela, Lily and Randy.”

“Dude, where are the ‘W’ names?” Wynonna sighed as Nicole rose her eyebrow. She studied Waverly and her choice of words but chalked it up to the smaller woman spending so much time with her sister lately. Wynonna was a force to be reckoned with these days.

“You did say that you enjoyed the name Winter.” Nicole brought up.

“That’s cute, but it’s not cursed enough.”

“Cursed?” Nicole shook her head in surprise. “Waves I…”

“We should give the kid a proper Earp name like, Waldo.”

“Waldo?” The redhead turned her entire body towards Waverly, crossing her legs as she studied her. “Waldo? Babe.”

“Or Wicked.” The eldest Earp smiled in her sister’s body. “Wicked Wruth, Weston, Wylde, Wiccan.” As the list grew, faux Waverly’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Write these down.”

“Waves, shouldn’t we…”

“Write them down.” Wynonna stretched over to tap the page over and over again. “I’m carrying this de… love child.”

“But we agreed that if you added a name, I would get to add some too.”

“Fine, add another name.” Wynonna as Waverly crossed her arms and watched as Nicole fought with her own disagreements. But love caused the redhead to do many things and agree to them. But she just couldn’t see her child walking around with the name Wicked Waldo or something. As she quickly scribbled Waverly’s suggestions down on the page, she spoke of her own.

“I’m going to add Helena, Winnie and maybe Aspen.” 

“Aspen?” Wynonna felt a small happy kick from the baby in her belly. “Okay, well Aspen Earp isn’t all that bad.” The eldest woman shrugged in the petite body.

“Earp? Waves, you said you didn’t want the baby to be named Earp for many reasons, but mostly because we were all going to be going by Haught.”

“Haught?” Waverly flailed as Nicole studied her. “Haught?” The more she spoke those words over and over, the redhead gazing back at her began to feel something was up. Either Waverly was pulling her leg in some type of joke or she was morphing into her sister. But Nicole knew not to bring up the matter unless she wanted to sleep on the couch that night.

“Baby.” The redhead ran her fingers over the brunette’s smooth arms. “Maybe we should eat breakfast and go over these later.”

“No. I’m fine.” Wynonna pulled away. “How about we name our kid Walbuga.”

Nicole silently studied her. _She wasn’t serious. She couldn’t have been_.

“Write it down.” The eldest Earp tapped the page.

“Walbuga? How do you even…”

“Wal-bu-ga. And you spell it W-a-l-b-u-g-a.” She slowly spoke up for the redhead to write down. But Nicole only focused on her, unmoving.

“We’re not naming our kid that.”

“It takes two to tango Nicole.”

“Waves, fifteen years down the road, the only place in the world that wouldn’t question a name like that is in Purgatory.”

“Good thing we live here then.” Wynonna shrugged in her sister’s body as Nicole dropped her head in her hands.

“I thought you wanted to move out of the Ghost River Triangle?” The redhead’s words caused a pause to the list of joke names Wynonna wanted to say for the baby. Her stomach churned and it wasn’t because of the life swimming about in her belly. Waverly never told her they were planning to move out of the triangle. She would lose her sister, her niece or nephew, and as much as she wouldn’t admit it aloud, her best friend Nicole.

“I can’t believe this.” Wynonna found herself saying as rustling began to happen on the homestead. Neither woman moved, expecting it to be Wynonna, or in the eldest Earp’s case, her sister in her body.

“So are we not moving now?” Nicole questioned as the footsteps grew. Without so much as a knock, the actual Wynonna thing to do, the youngest Earp stepped into her bedroom as faux Wynonna. She was handling the situation slightly better than her sister had been only for the fact that she felt a bit flexible without her bundle of joy swishing around her front end.

“Good morning Nicole.” Waverly’s eyes softened in Wynonna’s body as she faced the redhead. “Waverly.” She flatly spoke towards her sister. “Can we talk?” She smiled. “Privately?”

Without protest, her sister swung her legs out of bed as Nicole just watched them, confused now more than ever. As the two sisters made it down the stairs and onto the bed in what should have been a dining room, Wynonna faced Waverly.

“You’re moving?” The eldest sister asked? “When were you going to tell me?” The brunette ran her fingers nervously over the belly before her, “And you’re not going by Earp anymore?”

“Wait…how do you even know all of this?”

“Does it matter? You didn’t bother to tell me.”

“Wynonna, is that more important than us being in the other’s body right now?” Waverly tilted her head, although it didn’t come off as cute in her sister’s body as it would in her own. Waverly watched as Wynonna crossed her arms over her belly.

“Huh. Nicole wants to go see her parents.” The smaller brunette spoke up in her sister’s body. Her tone wasn’t as soft as she’d prefer it to be, but she tried to sound as calm as possible while using her sister’s voice. “They hate that she’s a cop but she knows they’ll love me. And they’ll love the littlest Haught.” Waverly tried to stroke her own belly through her sister’s body but was only given a death stare. The brunette retreated her hand. “Just like Alice, no one would ever look for an Earp if she was outside of the triangle. And..Nicole wants her parents to know the baby.”

“And what about me?”

“Wynonna we’ll visit.”

“And your baby has no fear of being the heir. Everyone loves you and I know everyone is going to love that baby.”

The sisters grew silent as the older Earp stroked the belly she now possessed. She couldn’t understand how Waverly would just choose to up and leave her alone.

“So you want to take the name Haught because it’s safe?”

“No. Because I love her. I’ve been Haught-Earp for over two years now and our baby… our baby will be a Haught, just like it’s mother.” Waverly shrugged, her fingers circling the other as she studied her sister’s rough hands. Wynonna held a small trace of dirt under her nails. Waves began to pluck at it considering she was the one in possession of the body. “I just want to fit the puzzle with my family.” Waverly brought her bottom lip into her mouth as her teeth gently nawled into the flesh.

“So I guess you don’t want to fit in with me anymore.” Wynonna glanced over at her baby sister but saw the reflection of herself. The eyes however, the gentle ones looking back felt like Waverly.

“I heard from Dolls this morning as I woke up to his lips against my neck, that you two were engaged.” Waverly gave a side eye to the woman in her body. “He was trying to be cute in saying you were going to be a sexy Mrs. Dolls. I may or may not have shoved him off of his own bed before I rushed over here.”

“Wait, why did he just tell you that?” Wynonna hadn’t been completely truthful with her sister as of late either.

“Can we both admit we haven’t been fully honest with the other?!”

“Only because you’re a walking time bomb, baby girl.” Although those words came out of the pregnant woman’s mouth, her sister knew what she meant it. The steps began to creek as both women faced the redhead who made her way towards them.

“Waves can we get back to the name Walbuga.” Nicole was honestly taken aback by the odd specification.

“Walbuga?” The real Waverly spoke up in her sister’s body. “That’s not a real name.”

“See, Wynonna agrees.” Nicole quickly pointed before the face gazing back at her changed. “I…”

“You were making names without me?” The younger sister questioned in the older brunette’s body. The redhead was confused before Wynonna as Waverly gave a pat to the leg across from her. “Nicole and I were thinking about naming the baby Walbuga. Or Waldo. Honestly, I’d even say Willa.”

“Willa!” Both Nicole and Waverly questioned as Wynonna nodded in her sister’s body.

“What other names did you suggest dear sister?” Waverly studied Wynonna as the two had their silent fight in just stares. Nicole didn’t really understand what was going on and couldn’t figure out if she wanted to know or not. But as both faced the redhead, she slid her list onto the bed.

“Well, shouldn’t I, as your sister, suggest more pleasing names?” Waverly questioned in Wynonna’s voice as the redhead before her just stood silently trying to understand what was going on.

“Fine.” Wynonna continued to rub the belly she had.

“Wisdom, Willow, or non ‘W’ names would be Maple or Juliana.” As Waverly scribbled in the book as Wynonna, Nicole’s eyes grew.

“Waves.” The redhead spoke, receiving a glance from Wynonna’s eyes. After realizing what she had done, the brunette cleared her throat as her sister shook her head.

“Hum, oh yeah, what?” Wynonna finally dropped her hands to her side, wishing the baby would stop moving around in her stomach.

“What’s going on?” Nicole glanced between them. “Wynonna is writing like Waverly. And Waves, you’ve been acting weird all day and…this is Purgatory Nicole, shit gets weird.” The woman was answering her own inquires as Waverly sighed and faced her.

“Are you trying to upset me?” Wynonna scolded in Waverly’s body.

“Wynonna.” Waverly called to her. “Nicole was bound to find out sooner or later. She’s intuitive, which is why I love her.” Although hearing that from the eldest Earp’s mouth, Nicole felt more at ease knowing her wife wasn’t suggesting their baby to have such bizarre names.

“Can I ask how did this happen?” The redhead gazed between them.

“Just some Earp shit I’m sure.” Wynonna spoke up as the baby began to move.

“This is weird even for Purgatory, so I think we should just ask Dolls about this.” Waverly hopped up off the bed, her sister’s limbs just as toned as her own without the baby bump.

“I’m a walking blimp, can we just ask him to come here instead? I’m going to milk being pregnant for how ever many hours this is going to take.”

Somewhere near seven at night the group sat around the kitchen table with books piled up on the oak. Waverly pressed her chin against Nicole’s shoulder as the redhead did her best not to focus on the vision of Wynonna standing next to her. Jeremy was called in a bit late in the game, but none of them could figure out how any of this was going on until…

“Wait.” Jeremy shouted into the air. “Wait, wait, wait….” He flipped through one of the many books on the table, turning it to face the group.

“What are we looking at here nerd central?” Wynonna spoke up in Waverly’s body.

“Wynonna, when your mom was pregnant with Waverly, did any weird stuff ever happen around here?” He questioned.

“No, and Mama only got weird after she was born.” The brunette accidentally rubbed her belly against the table. “Hurry this up.”

“Fine.” Jeremy sighed. “Nicole do you still have Julian’s ring?”

“Uh….it’s in Waverly’s jewelry box I think.”

“You should go grab it.”

Everyone was still confused on what was going on until the redhead returned with the antique looking piece. Jeremy quickly handed it to Wynonna in Waverly’s body, instructing her to put it on.

“And why am I doing this?” The eldest sister asked, studying the object as she rolled it around in her hand.

“Let’s just say, Waverly is a half angel. Although her baby is less so, there’s still some kind of supernatural ties to that little nugget that needs to be controlled. The ring is the only thing to help with that.” Jeremy was excited to see if he was right about his hypothesis or not. As unbelieving as Wynonna was, she slid the ring onto her left middle finger and found herself practically twenty pounds lighter gazing over at her baby sister’s sweet face.

“Oh….shit.” The eldest Earp smiled, reaching her hands up to grab her boobs. She was back in her own body as she pushed away from Nicole and ran her hand across her abdomen. “I missed you so much. I would kiss you if I could.”

“Waves?” Nicole studied her wife sitting at the table. The youngest Earp brushing her fingers over her own belly, a smile creeping across her lips before she gave a gentle nod. The redhead rushed over to her, kissing her face over and over again as she giggled.

“Gross.” Wynonna rolled her eyes before smirking.

“So our baby did this?” Nicole faced her friend.

“Guess baby Haught-Earp could sense the deception between those two and wanted to teach them a lesson. But as long as you wear your father’s ring Waves, you should be fine.” Jeremy nodded once more as Dolls scratched the back of his neck.

“So we’re not going to talk about this morning though right?” The man questioned the pregnant woman.

“I already told her I shoved you out of the bed.” Waverly smirked in response.

“Thanks for that.” Dolls turned to leave as Wynonna walked over towards her baby sister, her hand falling against her stomach.

“I think the kid likes the name Aspen for some reason.” The eldest Earp ran her fingers slowly across the protruding belly. “Aspen Haught, I guess.”

“Hey.” Waverly’s fingers slinked into her sister’s. “I’m not leaving the Ghost River Triangle to get away from you. Believe me.” Waverly smiled. “I’m leaving to give this baby its best shot. I’ve lived my entire life up until this point with the same people and small corners and lines I knew not to cross. Someone has to break the curse of staying in Purgatory. Our kids will do that.”

“And…” Nicole added, as she wrapped her arms across Waverly’s shoulders from behind. “ They’ll always know that Purgatory is home. And… since Waves and I will come to an agreement eventually on the baby’s first name. You want to give them their middle name?” Through the excitement Waverly gave her sister’s hand one good squeeze.

“I’d be honored.” Wynonna smiled her eyes finding Nicole’s.

“No.” The redhead shook her head.

“Can it be anything?” The older brunette pondered.

“Yes.” Waverly nodded.

“No.” Nicole said once more with worry on her face.

“Walbuga.”

“I’m not naming my child that.” Nicole growled.

“Waves, write that down.” Her sister happily smiled. “Aspen Walbuga Haught.”


End file.
